


Once Upon a October

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale





	Once Upon a October

一个因为十月萎靡期一时兴起的故事

 

01

 

洛基不耐烦地在桌子上点着手指，学校这家咖啡店点单后等待的时间和他们家甜品咖啡的味道完全成反比，他实在不知道他姐姐为什么要约在这家店见面，特别是这里与他下一节课的教学楼相去甚远。他的孪生姐姐洛姬坐在他的对面，穿着复古的绿色小礼裙，披着奶油绿的披肩，发髻高高扎起，再加上与脖子上的珍珠项链配套的珍珠耳环，活像四十年代画报中的美人。洛基必须以死相逼才劝成洛姬不要戴那顶看起来就年代久远的黑色宽边帽出门，穿成这样在学校见面已经够丢人了。但和洛基的坐立不安相反，洛姬倒是一副自如的模样，纤纤玉手拨弄了一下额前收拾妥当的刘海，浅绿的眼眸状似不经意地朝旁边一扫，就能听到附近男性生物的倒抽气声。

 

看来他姐姐倒是很满意此刻的瞩目。洛基在内心翻了个大大的白眼。

 

洛姬和他一样，都是喜爱被关注的性子，所有事物都要做到十全十美，只是对于他姐姐来说，对于她美丽的注重似乎更胜一筹。但是也不是说洛基就不在乎自己的外貌了，只是两人的品味十分不同，他可不打算每天穿着傻兮兮的燕尾服在学校里乱窜，即使是他，衣柜里也是有不同于西服的其他时装的。

 

“所以，你到底有什么事这么着急约我出来？”洛基的耐心终于走向了终结。

 

“我们的茶点还没上呢。”洛姬举着随身携带的小镜子，例行检查脸上的妆容。

 

“天启都比他们的上菜速度更有盼头。时间就是生命啊，亲爱的姐姐，你不打算谋杀亲弟吧？”

 

“我看你该去好莱坞发展，律师实在限制了你的天赋。”

 

“我舌灿如莲的能力更能在法庭上发挥，真要去了好莱坞，我未来的客户们该伤心欲绝了。”

 

洛姬看着他假笑，就连嘴角挑起的弧度都是精准无误的。

 

一个金发的服务生端着托盘过来，一杯咖啡，一杯红茶，一盘起司蛋糕放在他们中间。

 

“现在你愿意告诉我，在美好的午后我们为什么不在金斯利俱乐部施展我们的交际手段，而非要在学校咖啡厅浪费时光？”洛基一边端起他那杯黑咖啡，一边再次发问。

 

“我有喜欢的人了。”

 

“咳咳！”突如其来的回答令洛基措手不及，滚烫的咖啡一下子呛进了气管，褐色的咖啡渍在洁白的衣领上晕开。

 

洛姬没有像正常姐弟那样帮忙递纸巾，也没有如往常一般出声嘲讽，只是好整以暇地静静等着洛基把自己收拾干净。

 

“该死的（bloody hell）……”洛基嘟囔。

 

“你只在英国住了一年，没有必要时时刻刻用英腔装点自己。”洛姬优雅地啜饮手中的红茶。

 

“和我半斤八两的你说这种话的时候，最好把手中的红茶放下。”

 

“我喜欢红茶。”

 

“我也喜欢‘该死的’（bloody hell）多过‘狗屎’（shit）。”

 

洛姬慵懒地耸耸肩，对于洛基的话不置可否。洛姬恶劣到令人作呕的性格总是在亲生弟弟和其他被称为蝼蚁的人类身上体现得淋漓尽致，前者是太过熟悉不需要伪装，后者则是实打实的鄙视。倒不是说洛基有什么不同，双胞胎总有着千丝万缕的相似之处，哪怕他们只是异卵双胞胎，在姐姐对他人嗤之以鼻的时候，洛基也没少用鼻孔看人。

 

“好了，别打岔了，你说你现在有喜欢的人？”

 

“是的。”

 

虽然这句话刚刚从洛姬口中蹦出来，还直接导致了他作废的餐桌礼仪，但是再次听到对方的肯定还是令他感到震惊。这个人可是洛姬，在他们的养父母因为她耀眼的美丽而担心会有男人图谋不轨勾引洛姬与其私奔时说出自己的择偶标准是希、特、勒和斯、大、林的人。虽然后来养父母发觉这才是祸根时已经为时已晚，在那个容易情窦初开的少女年级，这实在是一件值得庆幸的事。总而言之，洛基一直以来都认为洛姬不会有所谓的恋爱，“喜欢”这种正常女生才会有的感情可能从出生时就被过滤了。况且比起凯特王妃她更想成为纸牌屋的克莱尔，所以难为洛基一开始完全不敢相信自己的耳朵。

 

“我今天会见到他吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“那你要跟我描述一下他是什么样的人吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“……”

 

“别告诉我你只是为了通知我这个消息才约我出来的。”洛基大概深呼吸了三次才大概守住了濒临龟裂的完美笑容。

 

“我主要是想跟你提个醒。”洛姬说得有些吞吞吐吐的，还斟酌了一下用词，一下子唤醒了洛基的好奇和警戒。唯有三次他听到洛姬这样对他说话，每一次他都没有好下场。

 

“你什么意思？”

 

“毕竟我们是一个母胎出来的，分享了百分之五十的基因，再加上共享环境的因素，我们的相似性会更多。我只是不希望我们的相似性造成……故园风雨后那样的后果。”

 

“我不是同性恋。”

 

“而这点在我的追爱途上造成了极大的不便。”

 

“你什么意思？”

 

洛基嗅到了一丝不对劲，狐疑地打量了他镇定自如的姐姐一眼。突然他好像察觉到了什么一样睁大了那双与他姐姐分毫不差的眼睛。

 

“你喜欢上了一个女人？”

 

洛姬的脸上突然出现了因为对某个人深深迷恋而沉醉到恍惚的表情，仅仅只是一瞬间，却让洛基摸透了这大概是他姐姐栽了的讯号。

 

“不是一个女人（a woman），是那个女人（the woman）。”

 

“拜托你千万别跟我扯什么‘我不是同性恋，我只是爱上了一个女人’这种疯话，我以为你已经过了疯狂迷恋日本漫画的年纪。”

 

“哦不，当然不会。她是这个世界上的唯一。”

 

“哦，求你别恶心我了。”

 

洛基此刻实实在在地后悔两个小时前答应洛姬出来的行为，原本以为洛姬斩钉截铁的态度是因为在他四个月以来跟随教授和其他毕业生不断在华盛顿洛杉矶西雅图之间不断辗转处理大公司的案子同时扩张交际圈时，她肯定发生了什么事。现在却只得来一个让自己百般不爽的结局。被洛姬仿佛中毒一样的脑回路荼毒过不少，这还是第一次打心底想诅咒她。

 

洛姬一副油盐不进的模样挑了挑描画妥当的眉毛，转过脸看向窗外，露出修长的脖颈和姣好的侧颜。

 

“好了，话说完了，提醒也传达到了，我可以走了吧。”

 

洛姬没说话，洛基就当做她默许了。他推开面前只喝了一口就被闲置的咖啡，掏出钱包放了一张而是在桌上后站起身，椅子地上拖曳出刺耳的声音，让常年混迹于铺着高档地毯的俱乐部的洛基再次不适地皱起眉。

 

“这顿我请，算我祝你求爱成功。我四点还有课，晚上见。”

 

话音刚落，洛姬就仿佛被火烧了屁股一般猛地站起来，撞翻的椅子轰然倒塌，引得附近的人频频侧目。

 

“干什……”

 

“你不要过来！”

 

洛基的话还未说完就被打断，一脸莫名其妙地看着对面姐姐瞪仇人似的警告他，那根纤长的手指头差点戳到他的鼻子。说完她就裙摆飘扬地奔出了咖啡店，突然爆发的奔跑暴露出她腿上的肌肉线条，真的不愧是目标克莱尔的女人。从某种意义上来说他们两个人真的好比同卵双胞胎，穿着类似时看起来就像一个模子刻出来的雕塑，虽然洛基时常叹息自己长了张和姐姐一样的漂亮脸蛋，但在这个看似女权崛起实则还是男性主导的社会来说，高挑结实的姐姐绝对比他吃亏。不过她既然找了个女人，也许这点或成了她的优势之一。

 

他好整以暇地整了整因为坐姿而弄皱的西装外套，招招手叫服务员过来收拾后，迈着长腿就往外走。他可不管洛姬有没有警告他，从小反抗姐姐的淫|威已经练就了他的条件反射，更何况他实在觉得前路有好戏可看。

 

咖啡店不远处他找到了在红色枫叶的衬托下醒目的姐姐，对面似乎站了个女生，忽前忽后忽左忽右地仿佛在跳狐步舞。

 

“你就不能答应我吗？”

 

“我一个MIT的学生为什么要陪你去哈佛的舞会？再说女生和女生去多奇怪啊。”

 

隐隐传来两人的说话声。

 

洛基饶有兴趣地走上前，树叶被脚踢起的沙沙声令洛姬转过头，不善的眼神在对上洛基的脸时添了戒备。

 

“不是让你不要过来么？”

 

第一次发现姐姐高挑的身躯如此不便利，把洛基想要一探究竟的女孩挡了个严严实实，只能看到对方似乎穿了件在gap买的平价T恤和牛仔裤。王子和仙度瑞拉的故事？真逗。洛基耸耸肩权当回答，扬起脖子还是试图越过洛姬的肩膀看到对方，但是她迅速察觉到他的目的，动了动身子挡住了洛基的视线，可惜只来得及看到褐色的发旋。

 

正在姐弟两暗自较劲的时候，洛姬背后探出一个乱糟糟的脑袋，那是一张稚嫩的脸，还带着可爱的婴儿肥，装成熟黄色的蛤蟆镜遮住了大半张脸。褐色的齐肩头发微卷，一半的头发被随意扎了个碎发乱翘的团子，和洛姬每天都在理发店专门打理的齐腰黑色长发形成鲜明的对比。何况洛姬今天的头发全部整齐的盘在脑后，更是显得两人风格迥异。什么时候姐姐认识了这样的女孩，洛基百思不得其解，洛姬的取向不一直是在俱乐部正襟危坐的聪明乖乖女么？

 

洛基正准备微笑打招呼，却发现对方疑惑地歪了歪头，直勾勾地盯着他，嘴里吐出来的问题却是冲着洛姬去的。

 

“这是什么诅咒吗，为什么你也有个双胞胎兄弟？”

 

“看来我们又多了一个共同点。是命运啊，安托妮娅。”

 

“说了不要叫我全名。”

 

“可这是多么美丽的名字呀，安托妮娅。”

 

“你是非要惹火我吗？”

 

名叫安托妮娅的女孩气愤地提高了音量，胸脯因为激动一起一伏，没想到这么娇小的身躯还挺有料，洛基默默在心里打了个A+。

 

“你不要总是生气，会长皱纹的。”

 

“也不看看到底是谁每天找我麻烦。”

 

洛姬摇了摇头，脸上出现的表情是拿捏得刚好可以令世界上最冷酷的男人都于心不忍的泫然欲泣，但显然在一脸鄙夷的安托妮娅面前没什么卵用。

 

“奥丁森小姐就没有什么别的事要做吗？上课呢？哈佛商学院的学生除了学业不都还有交际应酬之类的吗？”

 

“你是为了我才专门去了解这些的吗？我好高兴。”

 

“行行好收起你戏精那一套吧，把这些拿去给会受用的人看多好。”

 

“我只想给你看啊！”

 

“别说这种话！鸡皮疙瘩都出来了！”

 

“为什么？你会为了这样的话动心吗？”

 

安托妮娅翻了个大大的白眼。

 

“去医生那看看脑子吧，好心提醒你自恋型精神障碍在诊断与统计手册第五版301.81号。我走了。”

 

安托妮娅抬步想要绕过洛姬，可惜后者更快，洛姬的手像老鹰的爪子一样迅速伸出，可是力度却是轻柔的，害怕伤害到对方。洛基今天见到了太多奇迹，居然有一瞬间觉得信息量太大脑子不够用。洛姬如此在意小心翼翼的样子，不难理解眼前这个大概就是她中意的人。可没想到居然今天就能戏剧性地相遇，真令人感叹洛姬的美人心计。安托妮娅使劲扭了扭手，试图挣开，但显然没什么用，因为她很快就放弃了。

 

“你到底为什么总是在我必经之路上转悠？”

 

“你知道从哈佛商学院到麻省理工的距离吗？”洛姬答非所问，一脸认真地握着安托妮娅的手。

 

“怎么你准备改行加入城市规划，为母校添砖加瓦吗？”安托妮娅冷漠地反问。

 

“1.2英里，行车五分钟，步行三十分钟，这是非常适合谈恋爱的距离啊。”

 

安托妮娅难以置信地瞪着眼睛，然后双颊迅速凹陷下去，嘴巴张大，舌头长长地伸出来，喉咙还发出听到就能让人闻到恶心酸味的作呕声。这样丑陋的表情在别人脸上做出来，洛基可能就要开始喷射毒液了，但是看着安托妮娅憋红的小脸，他居然不觉得丑，还觉得有点……可爱。一个在顶着洛姬锋利的美貌和杀人偿命的嘴巴的双重压力下，还能争锋相对不落下风的世界上唯一之人，洛基恨不得给她发奖章。再加上对方一被逗弄就像被踩了尾巴炸起一身毛的小猫咪张牙舞爪的性格，看看洛姬兴奋到闪着光的双眼和洛基脸上愈来愈浓厚的笑意吧，安托妮娅这个人本身对于两姐弟来说就是取向狙击。

 

眼看着两个人完全陷入了彼此的世界忘记了自己，洛基忍不住咳嗽两声刷一下存在感。从姐姐那得来的眼神是仿佛在说‘你怎么还在这’嫌恶，而安托妮娅则是用口型传达出求救的信号。

 

“兄弟妻不可戏，你可以走了。”很快下了逐客令的洛姬带着占有欲意味的搂住了安托妮娅的腰，不管对方有多不爽地掐她胳膊。

 

真该让和出众的运动能力完全相反，脑袋空虚到令人咋舌的索尔看看，他眼里那个不小心碰一下就能哭得梨花带雨的脆弱妹妹，此刻的抗痛能力有多令人惊叹连连。虽然经历失恋之痛，但姐弟阋墙这种事是不会发生的，要是真敢对姐姐的心上人下手，恐怕只能在明天的头条为‘校园分尸案’下看到他的名字了。洛基耸耸肩，朝安托妮娅做了一个‘爱莫能助’的手势，转过身在飘落的红叶下潇洒地退场。

 

只可惜，还不知道对方的全名呢。

 

秋风卷起衣摆，洛基沉痛地叹了口气。

 

TBC

我猜MIT和哈佛中间是没有枫树的，为什么这么写完全是我被漫天的枫叶淹没的怨念。


End file.
